I'll Bite You to Love
by strawfuzz
Summary: Reborn asked Dino to meet Kyoya Hibari. What happens on the night before the start of the training for the battle of the Rings between the Vongolas and the Varias?.


D18 I'll bite you to love

The night was young, the world soundlessly whispers good night. Nothing could be heard, not a single footstep of a young blond walking under the moonlight with cherry blossoms adorning the whole scene. He was just walking unmindful to where his feet will take him to. He let out a long sigh. He put in his hand inside the pocket of the jacket his wearing and his fingers brushed a rough texture of a paper rolled into a scroll. He took out and opened the scroll to have a glimpse of the drawings inside given to him by Reborn. It was a map of Namimori. Reborn gave him instructions to meet a person whom he will train for the coming battle of the rings between the Vongola and the Varia. As he was scanning the drawings, he caught sight of a note on the far right side of the paper.

'P.S. You will be meeting with the dog of Namimori and don't forget to come visit your little brother and Mama'

"The dog of the Namimori?" 'heck, what is this?' The face of the blond grew fascinated of the words Reborn had written especially the word 'Dog' in which he really was wondering what kind of dog he will meet. He really took it plainly that it was a dog that he will be meeting. And so he continued to walk when his mind came across at the conversation he had with Reborn the other day.

"Dino, I've sent something on you" Reborn said in his usual child's voice.

"Oh yeah, I received it, but I haven't opened it yet." Dino answered.

"Good, open it the night when you will arrive Japan, bye!", and Reborn hanged up.

"Reborn?, Reborn?, oi... he really hanged it up", Dino let out a sigh and he let his head fell on his desk with a light thud.

Dino stumbled upon, 'a school?', the blond thought when realization hitted him that he was in front of a school. There was a light on the second floor particularly on a room where the whole school grounds could be seen if someone will look outside from it's glass windows. "At night?" he finally spoke.

He decided to enter the school gate out of curiosity to find out who the hell would be at a certain school at this hour. 'Who could it be?, I look like an idiot trespasser. But this wouldn't kill me right? just knowing who that individual be at this hour'. He took out his cellphone only to find out that it's almost midnight. Now his curiosity had grown much stronger to find out that individual inside the room.

He's on the second floor walking towards the only room with a light. He placed a gentle knock on the door. No answer after the knock. He decided to knock again, this time a bit harder. Before the blond could knock, the door slowly open revealing the brightly lit room which sent a temporary blinding effect to the blond. What he's seen when his eyes began to adjust from the light was inexplicable. A figure of a man shorter than him appeared with the light from his back serving as a background for the figure to look like some kind of a beautiful god(?).

"I'll bite you to death", the figure spoke.

"huh?, I thought I was meeting a dog?", the blond answered in an interrogating tone and a startled face.

"Who are you?, hervivore?" The figure spoke again.

This time the blond's eyes finally adjusted from the light. He was dumbfound. His heart began racing that he can almost hear it pounding. He can't describe the feeling of amazement, the alarming feeling of the person's aura which gave him goosebumps and other feelings he just couldn't explain for the first time. How could someone he just saw for the first time in his life made him feel like this?, that's what he thought.

"Hervivore!, are you just going to feast your eyes on looking at me?" the figure spoke giving the blond a small grin.

"eh..., ah..., sorry. I was just... well, anyway. Why are you here?" the blond returned the question to the smaller man. He gave him an irritating smile.

"Get out or I'll b-"

"You'll bite me to death? How would you do that?" the blond gave the other his irritating smile again. "I know you, the moment I've set my eyes on your charcoal gray eyes, I know that you're the known prefect of this school. I'f I'm not mistaken, this is Namimori High where my younger bro's been studying, am I right?, Hibari Kyoya". 'Heh, don't underestimate my research about the Vongola family members' candidate', Dino silently though in his mind.

"Heh, are you done?, so let's begin". Hibari already had his tonfas ready on his hands. He quickly attacked the blond with his usual 'fighting techniques'.

"oi, oi, let me introduce my name first". The blond seized the rampaging school prefect. He grabbed his hands and nailed him on the wall. "Ne, don't be so cruel to this kind blond in front of you", he said still wearing the annoying smile. "Che",Hibari scowled and struggled to make the taller man release him from his current position. But he realized that the taller man's much stronger than him.

"heeeh... so you aren't that strong? Do you know your position? By the way before things go on, my name's Dino Cavallone. You can call me Dino, Kyoya". Dino lean down his face closer to Hibari and gave him a light kiss on the left cheek.

"Pervert", Hibari mutter. His face displayed no emotion but a brush of cherry red was visible on his face.

"Cute", Dino whispered on the prefects ear. And Dino finally noticed the cherry red face of Hibari. A light bulb appeared out of the blond's 'perverted mind' and then a silly grin appeared on his lips. He leaned his face coser Hibari's right ear. He licked the upper part of the ear of the prefect which sends shivers to the body of the other. When he notice how Hibari responded he whispered again.

"Cute, really cute", the blond seductively continued to tease Hibari.

Hibari felt his body trembling, he ordered his body to stop but it seemed his body wouldn't follow. He felt that something was wrong. His mind started to recall a past he'd already placed to the deepest corner of his mind. The same position as he was right now. The only difference was that he wasn't able to know the person who did the horrible thing on him. Not that he wasn't to, he really didn't. His eyes were covered at that time. He knew there were a few of them to help the culprit, who could have done the whole plan if there's only one. His tears began to fall as his mind kept on recalling the 'painful and disgusting' incident.

The blond became aware of the warm drops of liquid on his shoulders. 'What's this? Is he crying?'. "Oi, Kyoya, I was just-". His eyes widened at the sight of Kyoya crying with the pain within his eyes. He cursed himself of what he had done to the prefect. He didn't intend to scare Kyoya. "Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings". He felt his heart crushed as guilt continued to hammer his heart into pieces. He hugged Kyoya tightly. He gave his most heartwarming hug to calm the other.

"Thanks", the prefect responded the hug. He burried his face on the blond's chest seeking for the warm comfort he yearn to feel.

They stayed like that feeling each others warmth. Hibari finally stopped from crying and his trembling body came to a halt.

"Now out". Hibari pushed the blond away from him.

"What?", Dino replied

"I said out. You suddenly threw yourself inside without asking my permission. Dino you say? Now I know, you're the italian boss of the Cavallone family, that baby really sent you here."

"Baby?, you mean Reborn?"

"this late at night!, did that baby ordered you to take advantage of me at this hour. How pathetic. And you claim to be the boss of that whatever family of yours!".

"Now now Kyoya, don't be mad" Dino raised his hands on defeat. "I really didn't mean to cause you harm, see?", Dino truned around to make Hibari believe him that he isn't harmful or even 'poisonous' when the thought of Bianchi came across his mind. He faced the prefect with a small grin.

"You hervivore!..."

"But I finally got to see you, that means we're going out." Dino gave his heartwarming smile to the prefect. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kyoya's waist to keep him from struggling. And remember you responded when I hugged you. Dino smiled at the prefect.

"..." Kyoya's face turned cherry red upon remembering the hug he gave to the blond. 'How embarassing'

"And Kyoya, I'm your teacher and you are my student, so I guess you need to follow my orders whether you like it or not, and about the incident a moment ago, I guess we have to discuss it later", the blond figured what Reborn meant by dog, that means Kyoya will be his student, although he already did research.

"What if I say no". Kyoya gave the blond his most irritating smirk.

"well, guess I have no choice." The blond gave the prefect a soft kiss on his lips. Dino's eyes displayed an image of a suprised Hibari. He parted his lips from the prefect, "If that's your answer...". he leaned his face inches before the prefect's...

"then, I'll bite you to love"

D18~DinoKyoya~D18

A/N: The plot as always' kinda messy. Please do review this one shot fan fic. Thanks to my dictionary, thesaurus and to j-rocks' music. And one thing, I think I failed to portray their expressions and whatsoever they're doing, so sorry for that. I'll try my best to improve the way I write.

PLEASE REVIEW..._. Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always loved. Please do.

-strawfuzz


End file.
